User talk:AARONmeister
Welcome! Hi AARONmeister -- we are excited to have Yu-Gi-Oh! 2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Yu-Gi-Oh! 2 Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi this is Senron from YCM and I want to know if I can help with this? --AARONmeister 07:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC)This is Elemental Azza Kid from YCM. Course' you can help! If you've got card or pack ideas just send me them and I'll let you put some on. :) Send me them on a PM sorry (Private Message) Sets Hey can i join your Yugioh DR Wiki page,i would include the sets im currently working on in the YCM Wiki and if you dont know im Jake Harper from the YCM Forum. I would love to see my creations in your page,my sets would not follow yours. Thanks Of course you can help. I'm Elemental Azza Kid from Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker. PM me your ideas. --AARONmeister 08:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Elemental? Hi, are you Elemental Azza Kid? Yes I am. Put your signature on talk pages. --AARONmeister 08:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the RH Logo Hey,thanks for changing my 5ds logo to a yugioh RH Logo,can you pm me the logo you used in YCM forum so i can change the booster covers ive made? Sure! --AARONmeister 10:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) OMG! o_0 You came a ridiculously long way. How is that even possible? What's up? Hey you havent been here for a while, have you been busy? Cause Ancient Ruins its supposed to have been already released also for Structure Deck: Raging Blaze The ARTWORK IN THIS CARD belongs to Algy http://algy.deviantart.com/art/Eastern-s-Fire-REVISED-92828722 http://yugiohtwo.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Fire_Serpent The permission to use artwork in this card image was NOT given to the user that created it. Please remove it at once. He didnt use it,it was me,but its now removed. Im logged with my Facebook account-Kratos-God of War Where you've been? Hi,its me Jake Harper from YCM,unfortunately i havent been on YCM (Yugioh Card Maker) for nearly 2 years,so they've pretty much deleted my posts over there plus i dont like the Card Maker Forum anymore,it has changed a lot. Anyways,i've been planning on returning to making cards,actually change the names of cards,do some pictures for them with Photoshop,i've done 4 thus far and i plan on doing more,what do you think,i could help you with your sets as well,i dont have much free time but i'll try to be here on weekends. See you later-Kratos-God of War (That used to be my old name at the Card Maker Wikia or something like that but i've lost my password)